His Apology
by GalaxyChick47
Summary: Set after Add It Up.


Title: His Apology

Author: GalaxyChick47

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy

Couple: Meredith and Andrew

It had been a long day for Meredith. She didn't want to admit it, but it did bug her that Andrew hadn't talked to her in two days. She was over those games. Yet there she was all day checking her phone to see if he had texted her. Every time her heart would hope that he would. When he didn't she would get a little sad. She tried to be understanding about it. She understood parents letting you down.

Then when he had shown up in the Jungle Room she had seemed hopeful. But he wasn't there for her. He was there for Alex. So for the rest of the day she tried to put him in the back of her head.

She was finally driving up to her house. When she noticed that she didn't see Maggie's car. She went to get her phone and looked at her texts.

'Hey Mer! Jackson and I are staying at his place tonight.'

Looks like her baby sister would be having fun tonight. She pulled out her bags out of the car and walked inside. She noticed the lights were off. Which was weird. The lights were never off. She went to unlock the door and noticed it was unlocked. She was worried for a second when she noticed candles leading up the stairs. She heard faint jazz music. She could smell italian food.

Andrew walked into the room. She was ready to let him have the speech she had prepared. He smiled at her. Her heart started to race. She hated him for it. "The kids are with Maggie." He told her as he slowly walked up to her. His eyes memorized her. She felt like she was a teenager again. She felt nervous. She never felt like that with Derek. Andrew made her feel things she never felt before.

Andrew pulled her into a kiss. It was slow. He was taking his time. She knew that tonight was going to change everything. He took her bags from her and put them on a chair. He took her hand and lead her into the kitchen. Which was filled with candles and white tulips. Which was her favorite. "How….did you know?" She asked him. "I pay attention to you."

He pulled out her chair. She sat down. He went to get the wine and poured her some in a glass. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I was in a bad place and didn't want to bring you in to it. This is my apology." He told her as he took one of her hands into his. Meredith was still shocked. She never had a man go all out for her like this before. They started to eat. She told him about her research. When they were done Andrew picked up their dishes.

She watched him as he moved around the kitchen. He was wearing a tight black shirt. That showed a little, but not enough. He was talking about something, but she wasn't paying attention to it. She was too busy checking him out. When he was done he turned to look at her. Her eyes were dark. She looked lost in thought. He knew that his plan was starting to work.

He walked to her and pulled her up to him. He took her bottom lip and slowly ran his tongue along it. Then he slowly opened her mouth. He kissed her till he heard a soft moan. He started to kiss her neck. He went for her shirt. He pulled her shirt over her head. Meredith slipped off her shoes. He sat her on top of the kitchen table. He started kissing her again. He let go of her lips and started to slowly kiss his way onto the top of her bra. He snapped it open and saw her very perky nipples. He took one into his mouth. He slowly moved his tongue around it. He heard her whimper. Meredith arched her back. He did the same to the other nipple.

He slowly made his way down her stomach. She moved her hips to allow him to take off her pants. He pulled them down along with her panties. He spread her legs apart. He could see that she was very wet for him. He smirked. He was going to make sure that she had the time of her life. He looked up at her gorgeous face. Her eyes were half closed as if she was waiting for what he was planning on doing next. He spread her lower lips apart. His tongue glided along her clitoris. Meredith let out a very soft moan. He took it in to his mouth. He was finally tasting her. He had a lot of fantasies about this. He was making sure that he would remember this for a long time!

He moved his tongue lower till he got to her opening. He moved his tongue inside of her. Slowly at first.

Meredith could feel the build up. She felt like he was teasing her. She wanted more, but her body had never felt this good before. She took her right hand and put it in his long hair. She tried to move him deeper, but Andrew wasn't having it. He was still trying to drive her crazier. She could feel herself going slowly up a roller coaster. Her heart started beating faster. He added a finger inside of her. He started pumping it slowly. His tongue went back to her clitoris. He would add pressure to it and then let it go. He continued to this for a few more mins. Meredith felt like she was about to explode. Then he stopped. She looked at him very mad. "Why did you stop?!" She yelled at him. Andrew smirked at her. Which pissed her off even more. He slowly took off his shirt. Then his pants. He took her into his arms.

He started to carry her up the stairs with nothing, but his boxers on. He walked through the hallway and kicked open her bed room door. Which had the sweet smell of roses. He gently laid her on top of the bed. Meredith finally really looked at him. He smiled at her as he took off his boxers. Once they were off Meredith was in shocked. She had never seen a man more perfect in her life. He was built like a Italian God. His manhood was standing very proud. He got on to the bed and on top of her. "Are you ready ?" He asked her with a very seductive voice. She smiled at him. He took his manhood into his hands and placed it at her opening. He kissed her one lasted kiss and then moved inside of her.

He went slowly. He wanted to drive her nuts. He wanted her to know that he was only thinking about her.

He pumped in and out of her. Again Meredith felt like she was on that roller coaster again. His head was next to her's. She could feel herself going up that coaster. She felt like waves around them. Then finally she felt her climax and she was on top of the coaster. Her orgasm came rushing! Then as it was going. She bit his shoulder. His orgasm hit him. She could feel herself going down the coaster. They both were breathing very hard. He moved off of her. He laid next to her. Both had sweat on their bodies. "How was that?" He asked her with a smirk. She turned and glared at her. She knew that he was being cocky. She knew that he knew that he did a amazing job.

The next morning Meredith felt like she as back on that roller coaster. She woke up to Andrew's head between her legs. He smirked and looked up at her. He then went back to what he was doing. She soon had a orgasm. He climbed back up her. "I think its time that we got all clean." He said as he reached for her. She went willing with him. They walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower. Meredith noticed that the shower now had bars that you hold on to. She turned and looked at him. He planned this! He pretended not to notice her looking at him. He pulled her into the shower. The water was warm. He took each one of her hands and placed them on the bars. He slowly worked his way down.

"Once he knew that she was on the edge of her orgasm he decided to join her. Meredith was very happy for the bars. Luckily the kids never went in to this bathroom. Speaking of kids she could hear them. Andrew ducked down. Zola came running in. "Mommy, Uncle Jackson read us books all night!"


End file.
